Es un por supuesto, James
by WendySalvatore
Summary: Porque me gusta y cuando esto sucede, no ves los defectos que tiene tu enamorado, porque para ti, para mí, todo lo que tiene que ver con el es maravilloso. James & Lily


Books: Harry Potter.

Pareja: James Potter & Lily Evans.

Periodo del tiempo: Época de los Merodeadores, séptimo curso.

Resumen: James y Lily tienen su primera cita y los dos esperan que sea perfecta, como en los cuentos de princesas, pero ellos no están en un cuento, están en la vida real…JxL

Todo este mundo pertenece a Jk Rowling y yo no gano NADA escribiendo esto, por desgracia.

* * *

**_Es un por supuesto, James._**

Estoy feliz, pero rematadamente loca. La respuesta del porqué estoy así, es que tras haber conocido al verdadero James, he decidido darle una oportunidad.

Hoy, 14 de Febrero de 1978, tengo mi primera cita con James Potter. No soy tonta, y sé que más de la mitad del colegio esta pendiente de lo que pasa. Pero eso no me afecta, porque James me gusta, mucho, y la verdad es que debo admitir que ha madurado. Ya no hechiza a los alumnos por los pasillos, ni siquiera a Severus, o al menos lo hace cuando yo no estoy cerca, para que no me entere, aunque sí que me entero, pero no me enfado, porque me gusta y cuando esto sucede, no ves los defectos que tiene tu enamorado, porque para ti, para mí, todo lo que tiene que ver con el es **_maravilloso_**.

Pero esto, a él no se lo digo, porque una tiene su dignidad y no está de más ver como James se esfuerza para que me enamore de él; ignorando que ya lo estoy, y con toda mi alma, además.

Con motivo del día de San Valentín, hoy nos dejan salir del colegio y James me va a llevar a Hogsmeade, no es una idea muy original que digamos, pero no me importa ¡Tengo una cita con James! Cualquier lugar al que vallamos es perfecto.

Estoy en el vestíbulo, esperando a James. De pronto le veo aparecer, va hermoso lindo, ni feo, ni demasiado guapo, porque sinceramente **_temo_**. Sí, temo que vuelva a ser el James arrogante y detestable al que tanto odiaba, y que ahora por algún motivo que desconozco ha desaparecido.

— Hola —Me saludo James entrecortadamente.

— Hola —Repuse desconcentrada, los ojos de James puestos en mi, mirándome, me ponían extremadamente nerviosa.

Nos pusimos en la fila de estudiantes que esperaban la autorización de Filch para salir del castillo. A veces veía como James, de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Cuando salimos al exterior vi como James miraba el campo de Quidditch sonriendo sinceramente, con esa sonrisa que nos dirigía solo a Sirius, a mí y en una que otra ocasión a Remus.

Este gesto me enterneció mucho, James amaba el Quidditch, amaba volar, fugazmente recordé mi primera clase de vuelo y recordé también como cuando casi caí de mi escoba, James me ayudo a mantener el equilibrio.

Sinceramente, nunca le había agradecido por haberme ayudado en ese momento y pensé que debía de hacerlo ahora, aunque hubieran pasado siete años, desde que ocurrió aquello.

— Gracias— Le dije, él me miró y pude comprobar por su expresión, confusa, que no había comprendido el por qué de mis palabras— Acabo de recordar la vez en que en nuestra primera clase de vuelo evitaste que me callera de mi escoba, nunca te había agradecido aquel gesto.

Vi, confusa, la manera en que James se sonrojó y con voz baja mirando al suelo, me dijo No tienes porque Lily . El camino hacia Hogsmeade fue silencioso y cuando digo silencioso, me refiero al hecho de que por más que yo intente conversar con él, James parecía empeñado en no hablarme. Lo único que hacía era mirarme, sonreír y después sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, gestos que me parecieron muy tiernos los primeros minutos, pero que al cabo de un rato, me resultaron exasperantes.

Conmigo, James siempre había sido muy extrovertido y hablador, pero ese día parecía haberse quedado mudo, y sinceramente, eso me pareció extremadamente **_estúpido_**.

Una vez que hubimos llegado a Hogsmeade, intente suavizar el ambiente y charlar con James, de nuevo.

— Y ¿A dónde me va a llevar el señorito? — Le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

Él me miro confundido y con temor me contesto.

— Si quieres podríamos ir a tomar un café a Madame Pudipié, pensé que tal vez te gustaría— He de confesar, que odio ese lugar, pensé en decírselo a James, pero realmente no pude hacerle eso, por lo que asentí con la cabeza, **_firme_**. James me gustaba muchísimo, nadie podría negar ese hecho, acababa de demostrar que era y es verdad.

— Bueno, pues vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí parados ¿No? — Esta vez le dedique otro tipo de sonrisa, una tímida y él de nuevo se sonrojó y miro hacia delante.

Por más que estaba poniendo de mi parte, la cita estaba siendo un completo desastre y la manera de actuar de James me estaba haciendo sentir muy **_incómoda_**.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de salón de té, nos encontramos con Frank y Alice.

— Hola chicos, ¿De dónde venís tan contentos? — Les pregunte a ambos, mi amiga Alice me había contado que ese día, al igual que yo, tenía una cita con Frank. Me alegró mucho ver que su salida estaba teniendo mucho más éxito que la nuestra.

— Venimos de Dervish & Banges, ¿Y vosotros? ¿A dónde vais tan sonrojaditos? — Juré, tras oír eso, que la mataría. Pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle su pregunta, porque James lo hizo por mí, parecía que podía conversar como una persona normal con todo el mundo, menos conmigo.

— Vamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié— Contestó, haciendo que Alice empezara a reírse ruidosamente.

— ¡Qué gracioso! Es **_imposible_** que Lily vaya a ese lugar, lo odia. Siempre me está diciendo que es terriblemente cursi y que allí solo van las idiotas sin cerebro que creen que lo único importante en la vida es tener un novio.

— No. Yo no pienso eso, bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no pasa nada, no me importa ir— Esto último lo dije mirando a James, que se sonrojó por décima vez esa mañana y volvió la cara para mirar hacia otro lado.

Alice me miró con sorpresa y supe que había comprendido hasta el último detalle y que tras comprenderlo le asusto el hecho de pensar que cuando llegara a Hogwarts, la mataría por bocazas. Y he de admitir que no se había equivocado, había acertado completamente al pensar que la mataría.

— Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos— Dijo Alice finalmente, deprisa, viendo venir mi enfado. Ella era la única que sabía que yo estaba enamorada de James desde hacía un mes más o menos.

Cuando Frank y Alice desaparecieron de mi vista, me gire para ver a James, que ahora miraba con interés el suelo y al ver que me había volteado para mirarle en voz baja me dijo:

— Podemos ir a otra parte, a dónde tú quieras, no me importa— Y entonces supe que aunque James estuviera extraño, raro y avergonzado, le quería de la misma manera que horas antes e incluso en este momento lo quería aún más. Sabía que me necesitaba, **_necesitaba_**mi cariño.

— No, tranquilo, el salón de té no esta tan mal, ¡Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin mesas! — Y de esta manera reemprendimos el camino hacia el salón.

En unos minutos llegamos allí. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos y tal y como yo ya sabía, los que estaban sentados en las mesas, no hacían mas que cogerse las manos y besarse como **_vehementes_**, sin ningún disimulo.

El local estaba adornado con motivo del día de San Valentín, había unos querubines encima de las mesas que lanzaba confeti de color, obviamente rosa, sobre sus ocupantes.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres, que ya de por sí no eran muchas. Pronto llegó Madame Pudipié para atendernos.

— ¿Qué os traigo, queridos? — Nos preguntó.

— Dos cafés, por favor— Le pedí rápidamente, sin preguntarle a James.

En cuanto volvimos a quedarnos solos, por tercera o cuarta vez en lo que iba de tarde intente entablar una conversación con James, en la que él no se limitara a asentir con la cabeza y a responder mis preguntas como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio.

— El lugar no está tan mal al fin y al cabo ¿Verdad? — Le sonreí.

— Pues no— Me respondió y tras esto se volvió a formar un incomodo silencio, que yo de nuevo intente romper.

— Pronto habrá partido de Quidditch ¿No, James?

— Si— Me contesto sin mirarme.

—Y ¿Contra quién jugareis esta vez? — ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí, esto es **_incomodísimo_**!

— Contra Ravenclaw— Y de nuevo silencio y más silencio.

Como no hablamos, el tiempo se me hacia eterno, por eso mismo intente tomarme rápido el café, para salir de allí cuanto antes.

La cita cada vez iba a peor y la verdad es que no estaba enfadada por eso, me molestaba, pero solo eso. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era James, tenía la impresión de que le ocurría algo por más que intentara ocultármelo.

Salimos del salón de té y nos dirigimos a una plaza, cuando llegamos decidí plantarle cara. No podía soportar el hecho de que James estuviera mal, triste y deprimido. Si el sentía malestar, yo también, así es el **_amor_**, nadie puede negarlo.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de la plaza, que por cierto estaba preciosa cubierta de nieve de la nevada que había habido aquella noche.

— James ¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? — Le dije sonriendo levemente.

— Estoy bien, Lily. Solo es que no quiero decir nada que pueda estropear nuestra cita, aunque me parece que eso ya lo he hecho— Podía ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y pensar que yo estaba preocupada porque creía que le pasaba algo grave ¡Esta nervioso! Solo eso "Está nervioso porque no quiere que nada salga mal" pensé aliviada.

—James, no estás estropeando la cita, no me importa que no hables, mientras…— Llegados a este punto, decidí sincerarme con James, al fin y al cabo, el también había sido sincero con migo—…pueda estar contigo.

James alzo las cejas sorprendido, con gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lily? — Me pregunto emocionado.

— A que hace semanas que me enamore de ti, James— Vi, azorada y feliz, como una sonrisa de dibujaba lentamente en su rostro, y no pude resistirme, me acerque a él, a su rostro, **_decidida _**y le besé.

Nos besamos**_. Juntos_**.

Y se me hizo gracioso pensar que aunque la cita había resultado un desastre, lo único que yo quería que ocurriese, efectivamente había pasado. No había sido incomodo besar a James, como casi todo en nuestra cita.

Finalmente, nos separamos, sonrientes. Y James con confianza, pudo por fin hablar sin que yo tuviera que preguntarle nada.

— Entonces, aunque nuestra primera cita haya sido un desastre ¿Serias mi novia? —Contenta, me alejé de James lentamente, para coger del suelo nieve y hacer una bola y lánzasela en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! ¿Eso es un no, Lily? — James me miro contrariado y yo rebosante de felicidad, corrí hacia la fuente que había en el medio de la plaza y le grité:

— **_Es un por supuesto, James._**

Desde ese día me considero de dos maneras:

» Me considero una persona rematadamente loca y me considero la persona más rematadamente feliz del mundo, porque quizás no pueda decir que mi primera cita fue perfecta, ni normal, pero si puedo decir que fue única e **_irrepetible_**.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el one-chapter._

_Solo deciros que espero que me comentéis, porque me hace muchisima ilusion._

_Escribiré la cita desde el punto de vista de James._

_Así que comentadme, aunque solo escribáis un simple: ¡Me gusta! _

_Besos Wendy :)_


End file.
